sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Light of Hope
The Light of Hope – piosenka końcowa w grze Sonic Forces. Skomponował ją Tomoya Ohtani, a zaśpiewała Amy Hannam. Piosenka grana jest podczas napisów końcowych, a jej instrumentalna wersja pojawia się w menu głównym po ukończeniu gry. Tekst ::All that I see now, is not the same ::All you remember, has gone away ::But, you're still standing here ::So much has happened, it's hard to bare ::Shadows of sadness, within your step ::But, still you're standing here ::Moving on, future's down the road ::But the journey won't be easy ::Rising up, standing on your own ::With the beauty in your eyes ::Shining... ::You, have not lost a thing ::Whatever may come ::The light of hope is always shining there in your heart ::You've not lost a thing ::Whatever you do ::Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you ::Ever so precious, a vision share ::Still, memories never fade ::Friends of old, back from long ago ::Come again, just to say hello ::And there's something that you know ::Find the strength, lies within your soul ::And believe that you can do it ::Rising up, standing on your own ::With the beauty in your eyes ::Shining... ::You, have not lost a thing ::Whatever may come ::The light of hope is always shining there in your heart ::You've not lost a thing ::Whatever you do ::Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you ::Never have to give up ::Whatever may come ::The light of hope is always shining there in your heart ::Never lost anything ::No matter what comes ::You know inside that here is right where you always are ::Sow a seed in the ground and let it know ::It's something special ::Let it bloom, let its flowers ever bloom ::Many friends, gather as emotions grow ::A great power starts to flow ::You, have not lost a thing ::Whatever may come ::The light of hope is always shining there in your heart ::You've not lost a thing ::Whatever you do ::Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you ::Never have to give up ::Wherever you go ::Know inside that you will never be there alone ::Haven’t lost anything ::Whatever may come ::The light of hope is always shining there in your heart Powiązania z grą *''All that I see now, is not the same'', All you remember, has gone away - Wojna z Imperium Eggmana drastycznie zmieniła świat. *''So much has happened, it's hard to bear'' - Podczas wojny wydarzyło się tyle, że Resistance nie jest w stanie tego udźwignąć. *''But, you're still standing here'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele wciąż pozostali niezmienieni po wojnie. *''There beyond, future's down the road'', But the journey won't be easy - Po wojnie można przystąpić do naprawiania szkód, ale z powodu ogromu zniszczeń będzie to łatwe. *''Rising up, and standing on your own'' - Avatar i jego droga do zostania bohaterem. *''You, have not lost a thing'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele przebyli całą trudną drogę i stali się jeszcze silniejsi. *''Whatever may come'', The light of hope is always shining there in your heart - Nieważne co się dzieje, Sonic i jego przyjaciele mają w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły by ocalić świat. *''Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you'' - Sonic i jego przyjaciele zawsze pokonają Eggmana, aby nastał kolejny spokojny dzień. *''Friends of old, back from long ago'', Come again, just to say hello - Przyjaciele Sonica wrócili by wziąć udzial w walce. *''Find the strength that lies within your soul'', And believe that you can do it - Sonic pomagający Avatarowi znaleźć pewność siebie. *''Sow a seed in the ground and let it know'', It's something special, Let it bloom, let its flowers ever bloom - Po upadku Imperium Eggmana świat odrodzi się jakby nowym życiem. Może odnosić się do kwiatu, który pojawia się na ekranie tytułowym po ukończeniu gry. *''Many friends, gather as emotions grow'', And great power starts to flow - Przyjaciele Sonica dają mu siłę do zwycięstwa. *''Know inside that you will never be there alone'' - Mimo wszystkich kłopotów, Sonic, Avatar i Resistance zawsze będą się wzajemnie wspierać i pokonają zło. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Forces